Announcements and Celebrations
by Meg0613
Summary: My take on the prompt "Sense of Occasion". Announcements from family members cause celebrations and a shift in Sharon and Andy's relationship.Will be multiple chapters. Thanks as always to Duff for the wonderful characters.
1. Chapter 1

Announcements and Celebrations

My take on the "Sense of Occasion" prompt. A couple of announcements from family members are cause for celebrating and begin to shift Sharon and Andy's relationship. Will be multiple chapters.

Sharon looked up from her paperwork when she heard a knock on her office door. She smiled when she saw Andy through the window and she motioned for him to come in. She glanced down at her watch wondering if it was time to go already but no it was too early to leave even for a Friday.

"Hi" she said as he came in and closed the door.

"So, Nicole wants to know if we want to come to dinner tomorrow night." Andy said nervously rubbing his hands together and smiling too big the way he did when he didn't want to tell her something.

"OK, we don't have any other plans and we haven't seen her and Dean and the boys in a while that sounds nice. So why do I get the feeling you aren't telling me something?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Andy took a deep breath and sat down in one of her chairs before continuing, "Just remember that you are crazy about me and we have a really good thing going here."

"Andy, please what could be so bad?" She asked rolling her eyes at him

"It's not going to just be us." He said nervously.

"Oh are they having a dinner party? That could be fun, are we supposed to bring something?" Sharon asked her sense of occasion kicking in.

"No, Sweetheart it's not like that." He said shaking his head.

Sharon looked at him in confusion. He never called her Sweetheart at work so whatever it was trying to set her up for it.

"Michelle is going to be there." He said quickly before starting again, " I can tell Nicole we can't make it that we caught a case, or you're sick, or..:"

"Andy, stop." Sharon said coming around to the front of the desk and sitting in front of him, "I am not afraid to have dinner with your ex-wife. We have been dating for almost six months and we were friends long before that. We can handle this. It will be fine." She told him leaning in enough to rub his arm with her hand. He smiled at her and took advantage of how close she was to run a hand up her calf slightly and smile at her.

"You are the greatest, you know that right?" He asked her with a smile.

"So I have heard. Now do you suppose you might get back to work so we can get out of here eventually?' She said as she stood and walked back around her desk.

"Yes, Captain." He said with a grin and mock salute as he walked out.

Sharon just shook her head as he walked away that man was incorrigible and irresistible all at the same time.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

The next evening Sharon was in her room still trying to decide what to wear to dinner when she heard Andy come in and talk to Rusty. He knocked quickly before coming in to find her standing in her bra and panties with several outfits on the bed.

"Well, that looks good to me if you are trying to decide" He said looking her up and down.

"I really don't know what to wear. Work clothes seem too impersonal, a dress maybe?" she said motioning to the clothes on her bed.

"Jeans, and that new top you bought when you went shopping with Andrea last week the purple one, with your boots." He told her.

"Jeans, you don't think that's too casual?" She asked.

"No, because you know you are going to end up on the floor playing with the boys like you always do." He reminder her then he smiled as he came closer and ran a hand down her bare side, "Plus you look amazing in jeans and I will remember what you have on underneath." He leaned in a kissed her moving his hand around to her backside and pulling her closer deepening the kiss. Sharon moaned slightly before pushing him away.

"Fine, but if you keep that up we are going to be late." She half-heartedly admonished .

"I'm OK with that." He said as he began to kiss her neck.

"Well, I'm not." She laughed as she pushed him, "Go wait out in the living room. I will be ready in 10 minutes."

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Sure enough an hour later Sharon and Andy were lying in the floor playing Legos with the boys as while Nicole and Dean finished getting dinner ready. They had been there for half an hour when the doorbell rang, "Nichole do you want me to get it?" Sharon asked.

"If you don't mind Sharon, Mom and Paul are late as usual." Nicole said shaking her head in frustration.

"Of course, I don't mind. Connor do you want to come open the door for your Grandparents with me?" Sharon asked the older boy.

"Oh, they aren't out grandparents. Michelle just says to call them Michelle and Paul since they aren't really our grandparents." He said matter of factly.

Sharon stared at him in disbelief for a second. She knew how much Andy loved that they called him Grandpa. Then just smiled at him, "Well let's go welcome Michelle and Paul" she said taking his hand.

Connor opened the door, "Hi, Mom and Dad are cooking dinner. I'm going back to play with Grandpa are you coming Sharon?" he asked turning to leave.

"I will be back in a minute Connor. Hi Michelle, Paul, it's nice to see you again." Sharon said warmly.

"Wow, so Andy has managed to not run you off yet or should I say run off on you?" Michelle greeted her.

"Don't start Michelle." Sharon heard Andy's voice from behind her and felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh stop Andrew, everyone knows you two aren't really dating" She replied pushing past them into the house leaving Sharon speechless and Andy fuming and Paul trailing behind her.

"Darling, I'm sorry we are late, but you know how terrible traffic is." Michelle said coming into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom, that's why people usually leave early for places. Boys go wash your hands for dinner." She called into the living room.

"The boys are eating with us?" Michelle obviously surprised.

"Yes, Mom, that's generally what we do as a family." Nicole said her frustration growing.

Sharon could sense her frustration, "Nicole it all looks wonderful. How can I help?"

"If you don't mind making sure the boys actually wash up that would be great Sharon, thank you."

Throughout dinner Michelle dominated the conversation with stories of all of her and Paul's trips and country club goings on. Making sure everyone knew how much money they had. Paul was just as obnoxious as she was talking about his business deals and people he knew. Sharon was pretty sure she could feel Andy's blood pressure rising next to her as she gently patted his knee beneath the table.

"Of Course Sharon, you're ex-husband is a lawyer right? I bet you got all kinds of money from him. He probably does a lot better than Andy right?" Michelle asked just before dessert.

"Mother!" Nicole yelled.

"Its fine Nicole, yes my ex-husband is a lawyer but no, I don't have any of his money because he has gambled or drank all of it away. So no, he does not do a lot better than Andy." Sharon stated matter of factly, "Andy, why don't we start the dishes and let Michelle and Paul spend some time with the boys. I am sure they want some time to be grandparents." She added with a smile.

"Wait, Sharon before you do, the boys want to tell you all something." Dean spoke up. "Connor, Mitchell…"

"We are going to have a baby!" They yelled jumping up and down. "I am going to be a big brother!" the younger one added proudly.

Michelle jumped out of her chair, "Oh Darling, that is the best news ever! I am finally going to be a grandmother."

"You already are Mother" Nichole said with tears in her eyes looking at the boys who Andy and Sharon were hugging with excitement.

"Yes, but this one will really be yours" Michelle explained.

"I already have two that really are mine and I think it's time you and Paul leave." Nicole said trying not to cry.

'Darling don't be this way." Michelle said

"She asked you to leave Michelle. This is a special day for this family and you need to go." Andy said coming up and putting his arm around his daughter.

"Oh don't you just love this Andy, having her on your side for a change. Come on Paul, we clearly aren't needed here." Michelle said gathering her things and walking to the door, "Call me when you aren't so emotional Nicole." She added before leaving.

Andy hugged his daughter, "I'm sorry she acted that way Honey but I am so happy for all of you."

"Thanks Dad for everything." Nicole told him.

Sharon and Dean finished the dishes while Nicole sat down and Andy go the boys settled in bed. Sharon smiled as she came around the corner to find Andy sitting on the edge of one of the boy's beds reading to them, "Goodnight boys" she whispered. Andy smiled as he closed the book and turned to leave Connor said, "Goodnight Sharon, goodnight Grandpa, I love you." Sharon smiled and before she could speak Andy said, "Good night Buddy we love you too." There was something about the way Andy said we in that warmed Sharon and she felt like tonight was another one of those turning points in their relationship.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

When they got back to her place Andy was sitting quietly on her bed when she walked into the room, "What are you thinking about Gradpa?" She asked with a smile.

"Promise you won't freak out?" He asked?

"For the last time I don't freak out." She protested.

"I was thinking about how you would make those boys and this baby a damn good grandmother." He said looking straight in her eyes, "Does that freak you out?" he asked.

Sharon took his hands and sat down on the bed next to him looking right back at him, "Not at all" she answered him.

Andy kissed her, "Good" then he smiled; "Now I'm thinking about what you have on under those jeans and that top." He said as he pulled her closer into a heated kiss.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Announcements and Celebrations

Chapter 2

Two Months Later

Andy came home to music playing in the kitchen and could smell what he was pretty sure was lasagna cooking in the oven. He could hear Sharon singing along and smiled as he slipped his shoes under the table and placed his keys, gun and badge next to Sharon's.

"It smells amazing in here." He said coming into the kitchen where he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sharon in her apron dancing around the kitchen as she was finishing a pie to put in the oven. "What time are Emily and Jason due in?" He asked her.

"They should be here any minute. Rusty went to pick them up at the airport." She told him as he pulled her close.

"I love seeing you like this." He told her before he kissed her. "Don't get me wrong you are one hell of a cop and boss but this side of you might be my favorite."

Sharon kissed him back, "That's funny, I thought you had a different favorite side" she laughed.

"Well yes I very much enjoy that side too." He said taking the opportunity to pull her closer and kiss her a little more deeply.

"See what I told you Emily, it's like living with a couple of teenagers." Rusty's voice interrupted them.

Sharon quickly forgot the moment she was sharing with Andy and ran to hug her daughter. "You're here!" she squealed hugging her tightly.

"You must be Jason, I'm Andy." Andy said offering his hand to the younger man.

"It's nice to meet you Lieutenant." Jason said.

"Please Jason, it's Andy and this is my Mom Sharon." Emily said

"It's very nice to meet you Jason. I am so glad that you and Emily could come to visit." Sharon told him still not letting go of her daughter.

Emily stepped slightly away and spoke, "Well Mom, it's not exactly a visit. Jason and I are moving to LA."

Sharon looked at her daughter in shock, "Really, what about the theater and Jason's job?"

"Well, we've been talking about it for a while and a few things have come up and we've decided it is time to make this change." Emily told her somewhat relieved when the oven timer went off.

"OK, why don't you guys go put your stuff in Rusty's room before we eat?" Sharon suggested still confused by her daughter's announcement.

"You OK?" Andy asked slipping his arm around her.

Sharon hummed a little, "There is something that she isn't telling me yet"

Rusty looked at the floor and back at his Mother, "Hey, I think I am going to go ahead and go to Provenza's and Patrice's house."

"What do you know?" She asked him.

'Run, Rusty, quick" Andy laughed.

"By Emily. By Jason" Rusty called out as he hurried out.

Andy helped Sharon get the food to the table and the four of them settled down to eat. Curiosity was eating away at Sharon. They had just started eating when Sharon could no longer contain herself.

"So what are these things that have come up that make you decide to move back to LA." She asked them.

"Well, the theater company is opening a training school here in LA and they are giving me the opportunity to run it" Emily explained

"Honey , that's wonderful. What a great opportunity. Jason what about your job?"

"Well , the publisher that I work for has an office here in LA and I can transfer. I might freelance for a while though. Em's job is going to be pretty demanding to start and one of us is going to need some more flexibility." Jason explained

"Why?" Sharon asked confused again.

"Because we are having a baby Mom, I'm pregnant." Emily said quickly taking Jason's hand.

Andy looked at Sharon who was sitting there in stunned silence staring at her daughter. He looked at Emily who looked like she might cry if her mother didn't say something soon. He looked Jason who looked like he was worried that someone might shoot him. Andy stood up from the table and went around to Emily and hugged her and shook Jason's hand, "Congratulations guys, we are really happy for you."

Emily smiled at him weakly, 'Are you Mom? Are you happy for us?"

Sharon stood up and went to her daughter, "You are going to be a Mother. You're going to have a baby. How could I be anything but happy for you? We will figure everything else out."

It wasn't too much later When Emily and Jason went to bed tired from jetlag and their travel. Andy finished up the dishes and went to find Sharon on the balcony. He carried out her cardigan and slipped it over her shoulders.

"I guess Emily beat me to it." He said with a little laugh.

"Beat you to what?" Sharon asked him.

"Making you a Grandma" he reminded her with a smile.

Sharon hummed, "Grandma, I think we might have to come up with a different title that just seems so, so…"

"Not like someone who carries a gun, looks sexy in blue jeans, a dress, or a business suit, and is amazing in.."  
Sharon turned and kissed him, "I get your point, thank you. " she said blushing slightly.

"Well I guess you could be a Glamma , but I think if I'm Grandpa that Grandma goes pretty nicely with it. You know a package deal." Andy said wrapping his arms around her.

Sharon smiled at him, "From Captain and Lieutenant, to Sharon and Andy, to Grandma and Grandpa, it has potential."

"Well not to sound old fashioned but there might be another title we would want to put in there two." Andy added before kissing her with a long slow kiss.

"Hmmm, how about for right now you just take me to bed and we can figure out all of the titles later."

"Yes Captain Grandma." Andy teased taking her by the hand and leading her to the bedroom.

"Watch it Lieutenant Grandpa. I know how to shoot remember." Sharon said attempting to sound like Darth Raydor.

"Oh trust me, I know" He laughed as they closed her bedroom door.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Announcements and Celebrations

Chapter 3

4 Months Later

"Can I register my opinion that this is really not a good idea once again?" Rusty said as he carried a large box of decorations into the reception hall that Sharon and Michelle had rented for Nicole's and Emily's joint baby shower.

"Trust me Little Brother you, Andy, Dean, and I have all tried to convince three of the four of them of that." Ricky laughed. "A baby shower for two women one of which could have her baby any second, Andy's ex-wife, Dad, and Mom's sense of occasion, this will be a party to remember for sure."

"Hey don't knock your mom's sense of occasion; the baby shower is going to be wonderful." Andy said coming in carrying to very large groups of pink and blue balloons.

"He has to say that." Rusty said and Ricky laughed and Andy glared at them both.

"Listen I've got two pregnant women, an ex-wife, and the woman I want to marry to deal with so if you two could cut me a little slack I would appreciate it" He snapped at them.

"Guys, what's going on? Rusty why aren't you putting up the decorations? Ricky you are supposed to be getting the hour devours out. Andy, you need to separate the balloons by color. Come on we only have an hour until the girls will be here and the guest begin to arrive." Sharon began ordering them all about.

"Yes Captain!" They all three replied in unison and the younger men darted off in their assigned directions. Andy set the weighted balloons down and pulled Sharon close. "I know today's going to be crazy and potentially end in disaster so let me go ahead and tell you thank you for doing this and how much I love you."

Sharon kissed him, "It's not going to be a disaster. They are all going to feel loved and we are going to celebrate our next grandchildren. How could that end in disaster?"

"There it is again, our grandchildren. " Andy said with a smile before kissing her.

Sharon laughed, "Yes, our grandchildren. I've already told you we will talk about all of that after this."

"Talk about what?" They heard Michelle's shrill voice come into the room.

"Michelle, how nice to see you again, I'm glad you could make it." Sharon said extending her hand to the other woman.

"Well of course I wouldn't miss the shower for my first grandchild. Well I guess we are both having our first grandchildren, right Sharon." Michelle said.

"Well, yes Emily is having her first child and Nicole is having her first biological child but I don't think Andy and I really view either of these babies as first grandchildren." Sharon said sincerely.

"Oh, that's right I forgot you are use to taking in other people's children. Didn't Nicole tell me that you took in a teeanage hoo…"Michelle started her tone seething with contempt.

"Michelle, you will stop right now." Andy's said firmly just a step away from her. "You are only here because Sharon insisted that Nicole invite you. Your own daughter doesn't want you here so if you can't be nice to everyone then I suggest you leave."

"What's all the yelling about. I thought this was a baby shower." An all too familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Hey, Jack how's it going?" Andy said with a grimace wondering if his blood pressure medicine was going to last the day.

"Jack, Ricky is in the kitchen getting the food ready if you could go help him." Sharon said calmly.

"Yeah, sure all right." Jack said having learned the hard way to not ruin a family occasion.

Andy turned his attention back to his ex-wife," So what's it going to be Michelle, are you going to behave like a decent mother that actually cares about her daughter's feelings or are you going to leave?"

"Andy, I'm here for my daughter you just stay out of the way." Michelle said turning away.

"Michelle if you wanted to help with the decorations that would be wonderful." Sharon suggested.

"Oh, you mean you didn't hire someone to do this? OK well I will see what I can do." Michelle sneered as she went to look for decorations.

An hour later the room was full of pink and blue complete with a beautiful half blue half pink half chocolate half vanilla cake. Getting the right color icing with the right flavor cake was the key. Nicole had wanted nothing to do with chocolate her entire pregnancy so her half was decorated blue with vanilla cake and Emily had craved chocolate all along so her half was pink with chocolate cake. Sharon saw Michelle standing by the cake and decided she would try and smooth things over again.

"Do you like how it turned out?" Sharon asked gesturing towards the cake.

"Well I would like it better if my half was the pink half. There are already enough boys in that family." Michelle sighed.

Sharon stared at her for a minute and was shocked to hear Jack's voice from behind her, "Listen lady I don't know you but I can tell you are a total bitch. I'm guessing as usual Sharon has been way too nice in inviting you today. So take some advice from someone who had ruined his share of family events, sit down shut up and let people enjoy themselves. " He said before turning, winking at Sharon and walking away to greet his daughter and her fiancé .

Over the next two hours people ate and laughed and the couples opened presents. There was a game that involved how quickly the men in the group could change diapers to which Ricky and Rusty both protested.

"Why are we involved in this?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, we aren't the ones having babies!" Rusty added.

"Yes, this is why you will be babysitting." Emily laughed.

They both groaned but out of fear of the pregnant women and their mother joined in. In the end Dean one the race since he had the most recent experience.

Andy and Jack looked at each other afterwards, "I think we both have some brushing up to do Grandpa." Jack laughed.

"Definitely" Andy agreed, glad that Sharon had insisted on inviting him. Jack was really trying to behave himself which was far more than he could say for Michelle who had spent the afternoon sulking which was preferable to her making a spectacle of herself like she usually did.

Andy glanced over at his daughter and Emily both women were starting to look tired but Nicole who was six weeks ahead of Emily and closing in our her due date was looking very tired and really pale. He grabbed her a cup of punch and headed over to her.

"You all right Sweetheart?" He asked her.

Nicole looked up at him and took a deep breath, "Yes, I am all right, but could you please go get Dean because I am pretty sure my water just broke."

"Your what? Are you sure? " Andy asked suddenly feeling very nervous

"Well Dad, I've never actually had a baby but yes I'm pretty sure. Now will you please go get my husband?" Nicole said in her clam but forceful manner.

"Uh, yeah, right, Dean, I will get Dean.' He said motioning to Sharon to come over.

"I need to get Dean. Stay with her." Andy all but yelled at her. Sharon didn't need to ask what was going on.

"Ok, Nicole, Rusty and Ricky will take the boys to your house, do you have your bag in the car or do your dad and I need to go get it?" Sharon asked her.

"No, it's in the car, tell Rusty and Ricky thank you. Are you coming to the hospital?" Nicole asked her nervously.

"Yes, of course just like we talked about. I wouldn't miss it." Sharon told her giving her a quick hug before she left.

"Why the hell, are you coming to the hospital? This isn't your grandchild it's mine." Michelle screeched at Sharon.

Sharon turned around slowly and looked her in the eyes, "I am coming to the hospital because Nicole asked me to be there. I am coming to the hospital because I love Andy and I want to be there for him. I am coming to the hospital because I know family is much bigger than blood and this baby is my grandchild. You can come or not come Michelle but I am going. Andy are you ready?"

"I'm ready but what about this mess?" Andy asked looking around at the remains of the party.

"Go, I've got it." Jack said

"Jack, are you sure?" Sharon asked

"Yeah, the way I figure is this isn't the last family event we are all going to be at together so I better start doing my part. Go to the hospital." He told them.

"Thank you Jack" Andy told him and shook his hand before he and Sharon left for the hospital.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"It's taking too long." Andy said as he paced in the hallway.

"Babies take a while Honey. It's all fine I am sure. Please come sit down." Sharon said taking his hand a pulling him to the chairs but just then Dean came out with a big smile on his face and looked at his parents, Andy, Sharon and Michelle and Paul.

"Nicole would like Andy and Sharon to come in first." He told them all.

"Are you sure I can wait here." Sharon hesitated.

"No, she wants you to come with her dad." Dean insisted.

Dean walked them back to the room where Nicole was laying half asleep holding a tiny baby wrapped in a blanket with the tiniest baby Dodger's hat on. "Hi Dad, Sharon, meet your Grandson, Drew, short for Andrew. We wanted Dad to be the first one to hold him."

Andy stared at his daughter and Sharon could see the tears starting to form in his eyes as he took the baby from his daughter and showed him to Sharon. "Hi, Drew, I'm your Grandpa Andy and this is your Grandma Sharon and we are going to love you forever. You have a big family to get to know. You have two big brothers who are the greatest. You have three Grandmas three Grandpas, three uncles, an aunt and a cousin on the way. It's a great family kid trust me."

"And pretty soon you are going to go to your first wedding." Sharon whispered quietly so only Andy and Drew could hear her.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Announcements and Celebrations

Chapter 4

Six months later

Sharon was sitting at her office desk and found herself unusually distracted at work. She smiled when the sunlight from her window caught her engagement ring and made prisms of light across her desk bouncing to the two newest pictures one of baby Drew and one of baby Ava. So much had changed in her life in the last year and a half. It was only a week until the wedding. She has never thought she would get married again but she knew without a doubt the life that she and Andy were now building was the life that she had wanted for so long. She was still getting use to the title "Grandma" but loved all four of her grandchildren so much she didn't really mind it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She looked up to see Andrea standing there. "Come in" She said.

"I was just checking to make sure that you weren't going to back out of tonight." Her friend said with a laugh.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "I'm not backing out all though I do think the whole thing is a little ridiculous. I mean I don't think Grandmothers are supposed to have bachelorette parties."

"Well, your daughters and I disagree. Honestly though, I get the feeling that Emily and Nicole are just in it for a night without babies. We've reserved a room at Dominick's so we can have some privacy. We wouldn't want to embarrass you. See you at 7:00." Andrea said as turned to leave bumping into Andy on her way out. "Don't let your bride back out tonight. You'll be sorry if she does."

Andy raised an eyebrow in Sharon's direction as Andrea left, "Sounds like fun." He said with a smile.

"Hmm, yes my wild and crazy bachelorette party organized by two nursing mothers and Andrea. It should be interesting." She said with a laugh, "And do I even want to know what the guys have planned for you?"

"Well, Julio brought up Sultry Dolls but Provenza and I vetoed that. So I think it's just poker at Buzz's house. I promise we will be well behaved." Andy said holding up his hands.

"Just remind them that your fiancé is really good with a beanbag gun." Sharon reminded him.

Andy laughed, "Trust me Sweetheart nobody has forgotten that."

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Sharon arrived at the restaurant and checked in with the hostess. "Hi, I am here for…"Sharon started when she spotted Emily.

"Come on Mom, we are back here." Her daughter took her hand and pulled her back to the room where Nicole, Andrea, Patrice, Amy were waiting for them.

"So Mom, we requested your wish. It's not a big group and there are no strippers." Emily told her.

"I see you didn't honor my request to see the babies." Sharon laughed.

"No, these Mommies needed a night out." Nicole said poring herself a glass of wine.

"So dinner first or presents first?" Andrea asked suspiciously eyeing the stack of gifts in the corner.

Sharon sighed having a feeling she knew what the presents contained, "Wine first" she said taking the glass that Nicole offered her.

The women talked and ate and laughed mainly at the expense of the men in their lives. After they had finished Andrea hopped up, "All right then, time for presents. Let's see who is up first…"Andrea said picking up a box, "Oh this one is from Patrice."

Sharon breathed a sigh of relief Patrice's gift couldn't be too bad. Sharon took the box and began to open it, "Thank you.." She started to say and her eyes grew big as she saw what the box contained.

"Share with the group Sharon." Nicole said

"Oh, I don't know."

"Come on Mom don't be a prude." Emily teased

"I am not a prude." Sharon shot back, "Fine" she said pulling out the contents of the box to the screaming delight of the other women.

"I know how much Louie likes my naughty nurse outfit so I figured Andy would probably like the bad cop outfit." Patrice said with a laugh.

"Oh, I have that Chuck loves it" Amy chimed in much to everyone's surprise.

"Ok, what's next?" Sharon groaned.

"Oh my turn!" Andrea said with too much glee handing Sharon what felt like a book. Sharon breathed a sigh of relief, how bad could a book be?

Sharon felt her face turn red as she read the title to herself. "The Best Sex After 50" Sharon mumbled, as the rest of the women shrieked again.

"Oh if it's anything like the after 30 book its fabulous" Amy added once again drawing surprised glances from everyone.

Emily handed Sharon an envelope, "Well as much fun as this is, Nicole and I really didn't want to actually picture the two of you with anything we bought so we got you this."

Sharon gave the two younger women a look, "Just remember who babysits" she warned them. "Trixie's treat of the month club?" She asked them

"Oh my gosh that is the best subscription service ever! Chuck and I love what they send. July was our favorite! "Amy exclaimed.

"Well then, Amy I am kind of afraid to open your present now." Sharon laughed as Andrea handed her the gift bag. Sharon's face went red when she saw what the bag contained and Amy smiled. "I figured Lieutenant Flynn shouldn't have all of the fun. I love it when Chuck where's that." She explained as Sharon pulled out a male Bad Cop costume from the bag causing all of the women to burst out laughing.

"Amy, where did you get that. I need one for Louie." Patrice asked.

"Oh, at my favorite store, we can all go sometime if you want."

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

"Well beautiful, you have some nice stuff here." Andy said with a smirk looking at Sharon.

"Don't start" She said giving him a playful push.

"So did you tell them?" He asked her.

"No, Honey, I couldn't I would have felt bad." She said looking at the gifts.

"Yeah, they don't need to know we already have all of it." Andy said with a laugh as her pulled her on to the bed and kissed her.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Announcements and Celebrations Chapter 5

"What do you mean I have to give a speech?" Lieutenant Provenza said in absolute horror at his partner.

"You're the best man, it's part of the job. You've been married five times, how do you not know this?" Andy asked him in disbelief.

"I have tried very hard to forget my weddings." He grumbled.

"Fine then, don't be the best man. I will ask Mike to do it, or maybe Rusty." Andy snapped back at him just as Sharon made her way into the break room.

"Oh no you will not let one of them be the best man, I will do it and make your little toast." He snapped back as he grabbed his coffee and turned to leave.

"Are you gentlemen finished so we can solve our murder, so that I can hopefully still get married this weekend?" Sharon asked her second in command and fiancé.

"Anything to make this idiot someone else's responsibility." Proveza grumbled again as he walked back to the murder room.

Sharon smiled at Andy, "You told him he had to make a speech didn't you?"

"Yep, don't worry he will be fine." Andy said before sneaking in a quick kiss ,"Come on we have a murder to solve" he reminded her with a wink.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

The murder had occurred at restaurant downtown and the team was going back over the scene to see what they might have missed. The dessert chef both been shot in the kitchen the night before after the rest of the staff had left for the night.

"What do we know about our victim?" Sharon asked

"His name was Chris Johnson. He won America's Great Big Dessert Challenge last year and part of the prize was the position as had dessert chef here at Angela's Café. It's one of the hottest spots for dessert in LA." Amy filled the team in.

"Do we know why he was here so late after closing?"

"The staff says he often stayed late working on new recipes" Andy said coming back from questioning some of them. "Also it seems he was engaged and getting married in a few weeks"

"Maybe the best man killed him because he was tired of all the wedding talk and didn't want to give a stupid speech." Provenza quipped.

"Damn it Provenza will you just let it go already." Andy yelled in frustration while smacking his hand down on the side of the counter not realizing there was a tray full banana pudding sitting there. At once the pudding went flying off the tray and flew across the room landing all over his partner.

The room went silent as everyone stared at the older lieutenant who was now covered in dessert.

"Oh, I will let it go all right…for now" He told his partner as a giant yellow blob of pudding fell from his face to the floor.

"Good news everyone, I found video surveillance in the owner's office" Buzz said coming in unaware of what had happened. He looked at Provenza for a minute, "Do we need to mark him as evidence?" he laughed.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

The videos Buzz recovered showed a woman shooting the victim. They were able to identify her as Janet Williams another contestant from the dessert competition.

"He stole my banana pudding recipe! Which is what he used to win to win America's Great Big Dessert Challenge. He won $100,000 and the job as dessert chef at Angela's Café. All of that should have been mine."

"You killed him over banana pudding?" Julio asked the woman in disbelief.

"He copied my original work and he didn't give me any credit." Janet yelled.

"It's banana pudding! You can find the recipe anywhere." Andy added in.

"No mine was original! " She continued to argue.

"Well Lady, we will make sure that you get assigned kitchen duty in prison. You will have plenty of time to come up with new recipes." Andy told her as Julio handcuffed her and took her away.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"It is my deepest honor to pronounce you husband and wife, Andy you may kiss your bride." Judge Richwood said with a smile as everyone cheered. Andy placed his hand on her face and kissed her softly at first but neither of them could resist deepening it until they heard their middle grandson say, "Ewww, stop kissing "causing everyone to laugh.

They had agreed to keep the wedding and reception small and simple their team and their families at a quiet farm they had found just outside of the city. Sharon wore a cream colored dress and had deep purple flowers that matched Emily and Nichole's dresses. Andy had insisted on picking the song for their first dance and smiled as he took Sharon to the dance floor as the music started. Sharon smiled as she listened to the words:

She believes in me like I've been trying to do  
I'm seeing things I've never seen before  
Ever since she came into my life  
I've been a better man

Run, run running, I was running scared  
Always looking for a place to leave  
And I couldn't seem to find where I belonged  
'til she took my hand

We can make this work out, baby  
I know it's true  
I can't picture myself with no one but you  
And I think I got it right this time  
Oh, yeah

Sharon smiled at him as she listened to the words, "I think we both got it right this time" she said as she kissed him.

After their first dance it was time for the best man's toast. Sharon and Andy both chuckled as they heard Patrice whisper to him, "You better not mess this up."

"So, I am told that it is my job to say something to or about these two idi…"he started but could feel Patrice's eyes glaring at him, "people that we are here to celebrate today. Well, I've known Flynn longer than anyone else here and I have seen him through a lot. He's caused me more grief than my children and ex wives out together." Again he could feel Patrice's glare drilling holes into him but he continued, "When I first realized he had a giant crush on our Captain I thought he was the biggest idiot in the world. I would have done anything to stop it including going to a ballet, but when Flynn gets something in his mind there is no stopping him, and I guess that's a good thing because I have never seen to people happier to be together. I don't really know why because you two make no sense together at all, but I guess love doesn't make sense. You to belong together and all of us wish you a lifetime of happiness, and just remember Captain he's your problem now." He finished as he raised his glass and everyone toasted the couple.

As the reception continued Sharon noticed that Provenza, Julio, Ricky and Rusty had all disappeared. "This makes me nervous, that group is up to no good." She told Andy.

"Don't worry, it's probably some harmless wedding prank. How bad could it be?" He asked as he grinned at her.

"Famous last word," she laughed. "So what do you say we get out of here and start our honeymoon?" She asked him with a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said kissing her deeply.

The DJ announced the couple was leaving and everyone gathered outside to see them off. Sharon quickly noticed that the women were all line up on the side she was on and the men on Andy's side. She knew this was trouble. The rose petals the women tossed distracted her at first until something caught the corner of her eye and she ducked and ran to the car, just as a the men started throwing banana pudding at Andy.

"Damn it Provenza!" Andy yelled as he rushed to the car.

"Now I will let it go." Provenza said with satisfaction as he watched their car drive away.

The End (for real this time)

Song credit to Keith Urban

Thanks for reading as we all get through this hiatus together. We are almost there!


End file.
